


by accident, for you

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: TYL - forever [with you] [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Reality, Gen, Partnership, Ten Years Later, Ten Years Later Arc, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TYL! Alternative timeline - where Yamamoto and Hibari just started out as partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	by accident, for you

**Author's Note:**

> 31_days community  
> Day/Theme: August 20th, 2014 - "Be uncool, yes be awkward"

"What," Hibari asked, "are you doing?"

 

Anger vibrated from every syllable that left his mouth, and the glare that Hibari gave Yamamoto rose a notch further in the danger zone. Even though Yamamoto couldn't see it, the piercing dead glare jabbing into the back of his head worked like pin needles tearing through a pin cushion.

 

Yamamoto tried to laugh; it came out muffled and strained. He was out of breath, knocked down onto the wooden flooring, sprawled on his stomach with his face planted down.

 

Hibari knee pressed down harder into Yamamoto's back.

 

"What was that move just now?" Hibari demanded.

 

" _Shigeru Kintoki_ Newest form...?"

 

"You don't sound too sure."

 

"Hahahaha, I guess I lost my balance."

 

"You." Hibari's voice dripped with acid, "Tripped on purpose."

 

"Hahahah, why would I do that?"

 

"I wonder." Hibari's grumbled, paused for a moment and finally decided he had dealt with Yamamoto for that day. He collected one of his tonfa from beside Yamamoto's hips and pushed himself onto his feet.

 

Yamamoto grunted when Hibari purposefully jammed his foot into Yamamoto's back upon stepping back.

 

"I wasn't doing anything on purpose, hahaha." Yamamoto rolled himself up in such a way so he could look at Hibari from the ground level. The look the Vongola Cloud Guardian gave him pulled out a long forgotten thought from the back of his mind--a fist punched right into his chest--right, he had forgotten; the reason why he was fighting Hibari in the first place. It was to train and get his attention fixated on _him_ instead of Hibari's previous mission arrangements with Dino.

 

"If you think you can fool me with that move, then you're solely mistaken." Hibari said, slipping his tonfas back into the folds of his suit and turned on his heels, closing his eyes. "You're not Bucking Horse. It's unseemly to even follow his example."

  
  
Okay, so Hibari saw right through his plan.

 

"I don't know what you're aiming for, Yamamoto Takeshi." Hibari started walking away. "But I'm no longer in the mood to fight you."

 

"Aww, come on, Hibari. I thought you and Dino worked so well together that you might miss him now that we're partnered together." Yamamoto pushed himself off the ground, carefully dusting his slacks, his sleeves and his tie. He grabbed the fallen _shigeru kintoki_ from the floor, stroked the surface to check for anything broken, raised it up in the air to check closely before swinging it down to turn it into his sword.

 

"You're right." Hibari stopped at the door. "I'll inform the Baby that I'd rather work alone."

 

"Hey, hey, wait! Hibari, you don't have to go that far."

 

"Come find me when you're finally serious for a fight to the death." Hibari stepped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

 

Yamamoto winced. "Oops," He scratched the back of his neck. Now he'd really done it. 

 

He pulled out his phone and sent a quick e-mail to his dad, asking his old man to prepare a large sushi feast. "It's back to coaxing him with free food." Yamamoto muttered. 

**Author's Note:**

> 8018 might as well be called the sushi pair, don't you think? XD Almost every 8018 fic has some food and fight persuasion in the form of foreplay. Hahahah.


End file.
